Love The Way You Lie
by Lady-Oblivion98
Summary: She thought she knew everything about him. She thought her heart belonged to him. But she was DEAD wrong. The memories they shared as children were all lies. Takes place during the massacre. Itachi/OC Don't like, then don't read. R&R!


**rmc01**-** yeah my first story I've typed here and the first to be written since last year. I have many more, but I'm rewriting them all. So just enjoy this... For now... No my character here is not a Mary-sue. If you claim that it is, then if you don't like, then don't read it. I did lil bit of eiting since this was how it was orginally writen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ITACHI, SASUKE, AND NARUTO! Just my character that is the main character in most of my stories that I've written; Zora. I dont own _Love the Way You lie Prt 2_ by Rihanna.**

**ENJOY!**

_Italics=Lyrics_

_'Italics'=Thoughts_

**Love The Way You Lie**

_On the first page of our story _

_The future seem so bright_

"ITACHI! WAIT UP, DUDE!"

The said 12-year-old boy didn't had to turn around for he already knew who it was. It was his best friend, Zora Kuroiyuki. The two were best friends since they can remember. They even went to the academy together. When she finally catched up to him, Itachi glanced at her and smirked. "Hey, slow-poke," he greeted as Zora's panting settled down. She stood up straight and began to glare playfully at the weasel.

"Hey, Weasel! what's up?," Zora greeted back.

"Hn."

People would have been annoyed by the simple reply, but to Zora, it ment a million words to her. Right now, it ment _nothing_ as his reply. Zora smiled. _You and that silent word means a lot to me..._

"What about you, Zora How have you been lately? I haven't been talking to you lately ever since I was promoted to ANBU duty. Sorry about that," he apologized with a gentle smile that he'll only show to Sasuke and Zora herself. Zora looked back at him and noticed that warm smile that he rarely shown to other people unless it was Sasuke or her-mostly Sasuke, but she was okay with that. She blushed and smiled back. She also had a little sister who was also the same age as Sasuke, Akemi;but only 3 months older. Both her's and Akemi's bond isn't that strong compared with Itachi's and Sasuke's, but she still loved her;even if they enjoy annoying the crap outta each other. "Eh, I've been fine. I've been taken a lot of missions lately and been helping around the house ever since my parents died 2 years ago. Ken stopped taking missions 3 weeks ago so he can take care of us. He's also been training Emi and the twins." She replied back. It was true. Her 18-yr-old brother stopped the missions so he can help around the house. After all, that's what older siblings are for. The twins, Misaki and Daisuke (Misa and Dai for short), were only 4, but they were learning fast. Their parents died in an accident during a mission to Sanigakure.

"Wow. Seems like I missed a lot lately. I'm sorry." Itachi apologized again. Zora looked at him again and smiled.

"It's okay, Weasel." She teased. Itachi turned to her and glared.

"When are you going to stop callin' me Weasel, _Blossom_?"

It was Zora's turn to glare back. "When will you ever stop callin' me blossom?"

"When I feel like it," he replied back. Zora smirked.

"Exactly." Itachi sighed.

It went silent for a while, enjoying the cool, peaceful, autumn Afternoon. That was, until...

_*ACHOO*_

Itachi looked over at Zora and chuckled. Zora glared at him, but before she could say something, she sneezed again. This time, Itachi laughed. Zora continued to glare at him, ignoring the fact she was blushing from embarrassment. "Oh, shut up!" she scolded. After a few minutes of laughter and calming down, Itachi looked over at Zora, who still seemed kinda pissed off at him. That's when he decided to be gentlemen. He took off his coat and without her noticing, he put it around on top of her shoulders. Zora, who was blushing by the sudden action, blinked and looked at him. Itachi just smiled. "I didn't want you to get sick." He stated, blushing slightly. Zora noticed his blush and giggled.

"Thanks, Itachi."

"Welcome, Zora."

_~1 year later~_

_Then this thing turned so evil_

_don't know why I'm still suprised _

Zora was in shock. She was shivering in horror and felt like fainting as she ran past the blood-covered streets of Uchiha clansmen. It was the dead of night and it was silent. there was no sound that came out of the dark houses, but her panting and soft yet quick running. Tears had made it pass her eyes and were spilling. Tears of sadness, Betrayal, and madness. Oh, she was mad at him. Pissed off is a better description. All her life, she thought she knew everything about him. _Everything_. But she was wrong. Dead wrong. _'Why? My best friend? Why him?'_ were the only words that voliently replayed in her head. The friend that she loved for so long had gone on a killing spree. At first, she thought it was a joke, but once she came over to visit the clan, it felt like she was in Hell. _'Why Itachi?' _were the only words that she would ask him. The two words that was filled with dread. As she ran, memories that she cherished, precious memories of him and herself, all felt like lies. She shook that thought out her and sped up her pace.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

Finally, she found them. She gasped when she saw Sasuke collapsed on the ground, he wasn't moving. Then she spotted him. Itachi hardly had any blood on his ANBU uniform. He was making his departure. Zora gritted her teeth and her tears had stopped. She was beyond pissed. She felt like killing him, but she knew better. Revenge wasn't her thing, but it sure will be for Sasuke. Zora had a feeling he would take revenge in the future. Once Itachi's back was facing Sasuke's body, she took this moment to attack him. "AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed in fury before throwing 3 kunais. She knew it won't hit him, but it was enough time for her to run over to Sasuke and to grab Itachi's attention. She took that moment to run over to Sasuke and check him. She sighed in relief when she found a faint pulse. She then turned to see Itachi. He had dodged them and turned his attention towards her. She was holding a kunai and protecting Sasuke from further attacks. She glared angrily at Itachi. "ITACHI!" she exclaimed. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

Itachi didn't answer, but stared at her with his sharingan eyes. Calm red meeting furious onyx eyes. She cringed slightly, but stood her stance. "I'm goin' to ask you again," she asked, calming down a little, but still had hints of anger in her words. "Why are you doing this? To the Uchiha Clan? To the Hidden Leaf? To your family? To Sasuke? To me...?"

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie  
_

Itachi still didn't answer_._

"Answer me, damn it!" Zora hollered.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

This time, he did. "I simply did this for power." There was no emotion in his words. Zora widen her eyes in shock and horror. This wasn't her best friend that she known for a long time. _'This...This isn't him...'_

"W-what?" Zora stammered.

"I only did this to earn the Mangekyou Sharingan." He replied. "Slaughtering is the way to earn this power. This strength."

_'Cause you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

"So everything we've been through was a lie?" Damn, did she felt hurt. Her words had pain in them.

"...I wanted to be the best friend you never had as I was the brother for Sasuke. I only pitied you because you never had anyone to show your comfort with."

Zora sensed the tears coming back, but she held them back._ 'There is no way in hell I would cry in front of him...in front of this monster.' _ She admit it though, she was never that talkative when she was very young. She was very lonely. When she was in the academy already, her parents we're to busy on missions and never had the time to be with them. Emi was only 4 and the twins weren't even born yet(her mom wasn't pregnant with them yet). Ken was 13 when Zora was 7. He had missions to attend to. In the academy, she was mostly the quiet one and never spoke out. That was until she met Itachi. He was the only person who finally noticed her.

"So if I ask you something right now and be honest with me, or are you just going to lie again?" she asked.

"Then what is your question?" he inquired.

Zora took a deep breath in. "Fine... All these years...did you...ever had feelings as I did for you...?"

This kinda shocked him a little, but his face carried no emotions. "No."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh_

You have no clue of how much she wanted to just drop to her knees and cry. But she didn't. She searched in his eyes if he was lying, but he wasn't. He was telling the truth. She began to look down. "...I see..." her voice was barely a whisper, but he was able to hear. She looked back up at him. There was a smile graced upon her lips that it shocked Itachi. He raised a brow. "Why are you smiling?" he asked suspiciously. Zora just continued smiling lightly.

"I'm smiling because I'm glad..."

"About what?"

"That I was finally able to confess my feelings for you. At least you know how I feel."

That's when Itachi smiled. The familiar smile that Zora loved. It was the last smile she see from him...for now. "Yeah." He replied.

Then, Zora pulled out a kunai and got into battle stance. She smirked. "Well, Itachi. Shall we finish what we started?"

Itachi got into stance as well. "Agreed."

Then, the two former friends clash in a heated battle. Zora was first to attack. She threw kunais and shurikens, only to be dodge by the Uchiha. She growled when he cut both her left arm and leg. She ignored the pain and send a kick up his face. She smirked when she heard him grunt and stumbled back. Zora ran forward and was close to punching him in the stomach, but Itachi dodged it and was able to kick her in the stomach. She grunted, but kept her ground. Then suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She didn't know how he was able to that, but all she knew was Itachi's sword piercing her body. _How was he able to do that..? How can I not know that was coming? _She looked in his eyes and is Mangekyou Sharingan was activated. _I see... _Zora coughed out blood as blood began seep through her shirt from her wound. Itachi slid his sword out her gut.

Zora fell forward, but Itachi catched her and began carrying her bridal style. "Damn.." She whispered against the crook of his neck. It was quiet between as he carried her towards an unconscious Sasuke. When he reach his little brother, he gently and carefully set her down beside him. Zora glanced at Sasuke, feeling pity for the little boy. She looked back up at Itachi, who was kneeling down in front of her. He caressed her cheek softly, showing a bit of sadness in his eyes. She looked away and scowled. "I don't need pity from you." She growled. She was slowly dying, but that didn't matter to her. After all she was a ninja, and that was the ninja way. Yet, why does she feel like she wants to cry? She promised she wouldn't cry after all of this, but...

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_'Til the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

"I'm not giving you pity, Zora." Itachi said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She didn't dare look at him.

"Then what?" she replied as if she cared.

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Regret." She still didn't look at him. Then, he cupped her cheek and gently forced her to look at him. Before she could snatch her head away, he leaned in and kissed her in a passionate way. Zora blushed. She could not believe what was happening. She was close to dying already and now, she was kissing her best friend. HER VERY FIRST KISS-FROM HER BEST FRIEND. Not that she had a problem with it.

It felt like hours as the kiss lasted, but it had to end soon. Itachi pulled away, much to Zora's dismay. He gave one last look of goodbye before activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Goodbye, Zora." She looked dead straight in his eyes, only wishing she never had done that. The last thing she saw was a tear. Then, everything went black.

_~3 weeks later~_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

She was alive.

Alive and breathing well.

All she remembered was dying. She was sure of it.

Zora opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital and no one was in her room. She sat up and suddenly winced in pain. The pain came from stomach. She rubbed it and lifted up her new plain black shirt. That's when she remembered everything. Itachi's betrayal, the tears, the blood...the kiss. She blushed once she remember that one. How she longed to feel his warm lips on hers. Then it hit her. _WHERE THE HELL IS SASUKE!? _She forgot all about the young lone Uchiha. Poor kid had to experience such traumatic events.

Suddenly, someone barged in her room. "ZORA!" A male voice cried out. She then felt someone pulling her into a bone crushing hug. " Don't ever scare us like that!" It was her older brother Ken. She smiled, but she couldn't breath.

"Ken-I can't breath." Her words landed on deaf ears. He was busy glomping and lecturing Zora when a fist landed hard on his head. "Nii-san, can't you see Nee-chan is sophicating from your death hug?" A very young cold voice scolded. It was a 4 year old Daisuke, who was glaring at his older brother.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

"Already a cold and heartless person..." Ken murmured dramatically. Dai scoffed it off.

"Is Sasuke alright?" Zora blurted out.

They turned to her. "Yeah he's fine. In fact he's already out." Ken answered. She sighed in relief. Then she realized two other younger members were missing in the reunion.

"Where's Emi and Misa?" She asked worriedly.

"With Sasuke. Said something about eating ramen with Naomi and the others..." Dai replied.

Zora just nodded. "Any news about the incident?"

Ken frowned sadly. "Everyone's reported dead. Itachi is gone for good."

Zora looked down, sadness in her eyes. Ken, knowing about the friendship Zora and Itachi had, said nothing and patted her back. Dai stayed silent.

It was quiet between the three of them.

_I love the way you lie_

_ I love the way you lie_

Then, she noticed a white rose that still hasn't fully bloom yet with a small card tied on to it. She raised a brow. "Who was this from?" She reached for it and softly touched the blossom. She opened it, only to have 2 two words written on it.

**_Love, nobody_**

The brothers turned their attention towards the rose.

"Beats me," Dai said with less interest.

"OH MY! SOMEONE HAS LITTLE CRUSH ON YOU!" Ken exclaimed. Zora blushed. As the protective brother he was, he wasn't pleased at this. Not one bit. "I WILL HUNT THIS PERSON DOWN-!" He was cut off when he received a kick on his balls. He kneeled down and was wincing in pain, covering his pride. "Will you shut up? We're at the hospital." Dai said coldly.

Ignoring the two brothers bickering, Zora finally knew it was from. She smirked.

_'Damn Weasel. Always have to be mysterious...But I have to admit it though...I love the he lies..'_


End file.
